Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to relevant commentary for media content. More particularly, embodiments relate to providing (and/or receiving) relevant commentary for media content based on a preference, such as a preference for one or more of a temporal perspective, a viewpoint, and/or a state of a social network.
Commentary for media content may be provided to users of the media content. For example, the commentary may include a list of posts associated with a video or a log of a conversation that has taken place between two or more users. Social media buzz may also be presented alongside television media content. The commentary, however, may fail to adequately take into consideration a number of factors such as temporal perspective and viewpoint.